darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Are You Freddy For Ready/The Corbeau
I got bored in school today and wrote some dumb shit that may pop up in Harknest as just some background stuff. It's some conspiracy theory columns in a trashy tabloid in Harknest called The Corbeau. ---- Connor Harss’ Death: Suicide or Murder? By Jordan Conniver Weeks ago, Connor Harss, Death Elemental and Leader of the Swordsmen, shot himself in the head with a flintlock pistol in his study at Harss Manor. Leadership then passed onto his daughter, Juliet Harss, who has since gone out on her own and hasn’t returned. This behavior is most unusual for a Swordsmen Leader, but a murderer? An anonymous source reports that Juliet Harss was in the room when the alleged suicide occurred. Suspicious, isn’t it? The source also reports that Juliet left the room after Connor’s life had ended looking calm, as if nothing had happened. Not only that but Juliet was known for her use of flintlock pistols, being taught how to use them by Connor himself. For more on this, see page 6A Juliet Harss Strikes Again! By Jordan Conniver Ivan Harss, leader of the Swordsmen and Death Elemental, was murdered in Yarrin a few days ago. Swordsmen Higher Ups have refused to be interviewed on the subject, so we have little to go off of for who the assassin could be. But do we really need them to figure out who did it? Loyal fans of The Corbeau will remember two decades ago that we put out an article on Connor Harss I’s death revealing the true killer to not be himself, but his daughter Juliet Harss, ex-leader of the Swordsmen. Since her loss of the Swordsmen Leadership position sixteen years ago when the Generals voted to revoke the position from her, Juliet has been MIA, leaving her son motherless and fatherless. Reports of her have been coming in all over Entherstia since her disappearance, including one in Yarrin on the day of Ivan’s assassination. Suspicious, isn’t it? For more on this, see page 4A Like Mother, Like Son. By Jordan Conniver Alicia Harss, Leader of the Swordsmen and possible Death Elemental, was buried recently after having been murdered in Traipsbury. Reports tell us that Alicia had met up with her cousin, Connor Harss II, son of two time Harss killer Juliet Harss. For those who don’t know, Connor has been missing for the past two years. We managed to snag an interview with one of Alicia’s Elites, Tom Jabber of Yarrin, who stated that two days before Alicia was found dead, him and Alicia’s other Elites had ambushes a group of Element Users after they showed hostilities. “One of them attacked Alicia, and so we retaliated,” says Tom “The ambush was only to extract Alicia.” Reports say that one of the group members was Connor himself. Connor continued to stay away from Harknest even after Alicia’s death, not even showing up for her funeral. Pretty suspicious for someone who is known to have looked up to Alicia, but for a her killer? For more on this, see page 4B Category:Blog posts